


Title Pending

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original-ish Characters, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Not really sure how to summarize this since I don't fully know where this is going to end up.  Basically I'm adding in underutilized characters from the franchise and going to try and flesh out some of the potential story-lines from the show while I'm at things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say that the title was meant to be something cryptic or the like, but really I'm just completely lost on ideas when it comes to titling this. But I'm really proud of this so far. Anyone with ideas for a title, I'm happy to hear. Also, if you like my writing, reviews really do help me get things finished faster.

Looking down at her one decent remaining arm as it worked the paper under it. This was all that she had left at this point, folding these cranes,the knock on her room's door tore her attention away from her work.

“Afternoon, Miss Fujiama, feeling any better today?” June asked, adjusting the blinds for the coming evening.

“One really doesn't 'feel better' when one loses the use of most of their body, Nurse Darby,” she answered, not looking at her care-taker.

“I've told you, you can call me June,”

“That would be inappropriate,” she answered, sighing lightly as she started working once again.

“You're getting good at doing those,” June offered, continuing to check everything over once again.

“I suppose,”

“I'm under the impression that you're expecting a visitor later today,” June tried again.

She always tried her best to make things better for her patients, though this one was proving particularly difficult.

“Right on schedule,” Keaka chuckled, placing the crane aside as she began her weekly waiting game.

June couldn't understand this woman for the life of her, but she regrettably had other patients to attend to and they weren't going to wait as calmly as this one right here. Quietly slipping out, June closed the door behind her and started with the rest of her rounds before she could finally return home to find out what Jack had gotten himself into this time.

 

Readying herself to return home, June almost missed the man standing at the counter speaking with the fellow on duty, almost.

It wasn't everyday that a person witnessed the monster that had handed her and her son over to a sociopathic alien standing in their place of employment. What was Silas doing here of all places?

Hurrying out of the building, she was already dialing to reach agent Fowler. She needed to get him there before something happened to the other patients there.

“Hope this is quick,” Agent Fowler answered disinterestedly.

“Agent Fowler?” June started, trying desperately to keep her voice even, “You're not going to believe what just happened,”

“Oh no, what'd Jack get himself into this time?” Fowler asked worriedly.

“It's about who's here right now...”

“And you're going to tell me just who, right?” 

“Silas! He was just at the desk asking something. I had to get myself out of there before he recognized me!”

“Now June, just keep calm, we're getting people out there as fast as we possibly can,”

“Just make sure that they hurry. The last thing that we need right now is for there to be something destroyed by those monsters,”

 

“Your color certainly looks better,” Silas offered, sitting himself down across from her.

“Thank you,” Keaka answered, looking down at her crane she'd been working on before his arrival.

“And you're getting quite a few finished,”

“Nowhere even near fifty so far,” she answer shortly.

“But you're getting better. Your father would have been pleased with your actions,” Silas added quietly.

“Oh yes, he'd be so pleased that I managed to destroy nearly all of my body while failing to eliminate my target,” she snorted, looking away as best that she could.

“There is news that I think you'll appreciate,” Silas was trying still, “From Doctor Archine, actually,”

“I'm listening,” she answered, growing distant.

“We'll be needing to transport you away from this facility,”

“Wonderful,” she grumbled, returning to her cranes, “I'll get right on packing,”

“Please don't be like this,” Silas grumbled, shaking his head, “This will be at least be something that can be done about everything. And once you're ready, there'll be a nice set of names for you to... 'research',” he offered, resting his hand atop her good one.

Keaka huffed, refusing to look back at her former boss. Taking the hint, Silas picked himself up and turned for the door.

“Oh, before I go,” he added, reaching into the satchel he was carrying with him, “I brought you this,” he offered, setting several sheets of colorful paper on the night-table before departing once again.

 

 

Stepping out into the afternoon air, Silas inhaled deeply before starting back toward the ride that had brought him there in the first place.

“Look at what the cat dragged in!” Agent Fowler announced, catching the M.E.C.H. Leader by surprise for once, “Wouldn't have thought that I'd find you someplace like this. Visiting someone special?”

“I fail to see how that is any of your business,” Silas answered coolly, only offering the other the slightest glance, “But you're more then welcome to go inside and ask around if you like,” he continued walking around the agent, getting into the vehicle that he'd arrived with and starting off.

Fowler watched the car depart from the parking lot before turning his attention to the com in his hands.

“Follow him as far as you can safely, I want any information that you can get!”

Looking behind himself, Fowler wondered just what that freak was interested in back there? Moving quickly, he hoped that he could figure out things before anything got out of hand.

 

 

“This is Silas,” he started, turning another corner and watching the car following after him, “I am in need of a pick-up outside the city, and I need it to be discrete this time around,” he added with a grumble.

Driving several minutes longer, he soon spotted his pick-up driving along the road ahead of him. Speeding himself up enough to lose his tail for a moment, he watched as they dropped the ramp and quickly made his vehicle climb up and into the trailer before they slammed the door behind him.

Stepping out from the car, he looked about, gathering himself before turning his attention to those around him.

“Where is she?” Silas demanded, glaring around the gathering inside for an answer.

“Who, sir?” one of the solders asked bewilderedly.

“Dr. Archine, that's who you fool!” he yelled, making everyone jump slightly before they started whispering between themselves.

“We'll set the coarse for her current lab,” one of them offered.

“Make that happen already!” Silas snapped, stumbling about as they continued throughout their current heading.

 

Glancing up from his research, Optimus watched Mrs. Darby drive into the base and step out of her car looking rather unsettled.

“Nurse Darby?” Optimus started, switching the monitor off, “Something troubles you,”

“You noticed,” June muttered, putting her purse down on the table once she'd reached the top of  
he stairs.

“Might I inquire as to the nature of your troubles?”

“Always so formal,” June chuckled, sitting herself down, “The children aren't aren't around, are they?” she asked, her voice lowering considerably.

“Not for at least an hour, is it something concerning them?”

“No, yes... I'm not even sure anymore,” she started, rubbing her temples roughly, “Silas showed up at the hospital today while I was there,” she answered, “Scared me nearly out of my skin,” she added, holding her neck.

“He didn't recognize you, did he?” 

“I don't think he even saw me,” she answered, beginning to relax.

“Good news at least,”

“Right,”

“And just what have I missed this time?” Ratchet asked, returning with several data-pads in his arms.

“M.E.C.H. activities at Mrs. Darby's place of employment,” Optimus answered, “I'm more concerned about what brought Silas there in the first place,”

“Worrisome indeed,” Ratchet muttered, turning his attention to the computer, “You wouldn't happen to have noticed what he was interested in while there?”

“I was a little eager to get out of there,” June answered, feeling herself growing increasingly shaky after the adrenaline flowed out of her system, “The last thing that I needed was to find myself a hostage all over again,” she added.

“I'm certain that Agent Fowler is investigating as we speak,” Optimus offered.

“I hope so,” she answered, “I hope that this doesn't mean more trouble for the kids,” she muttered to herself.

 

Stomping through the hospital halls, Fowler glanced about himself, trying to look as though he weren't completely pissed off over everything around himself. Things weren't working the way they were supposed to. Hopefully, finding information with whomever he'd been there to see in there would go smoothly. Right...

“Afternoon,” Fowler offered, stepping up to the counter, “I need to ask you something regarding a visitor a short while ago,” he started, drumming his fingers against the counter in an effort to appear calm.

“Which patient are you asking about?” the fellow asked, sounding less then interested in everything happening around him. 

“White guy, around my height, hair turned whiter then his skin already and there's this scar running across his face!” Fowler was losing patience with things around him, “Ring any bells?”

“I think I saw the guy you're talking about go into room 515,” the fellow answered, pointing across the lobby.

“Thank you, son, I'll be back out of there as fast as I can,” Fowler said over his shoulder before disappearing through the door.

“Something the matter?” Keaka asked harshly, glaring across the room at the agent as he looked her over.

“I understand that you had a visitor earlier today,” Fowler started.

“My uncle Lilo? What about him?” She asked, wishing that he'd just leave already.

“Uncle Lilo?” Fowler was clearly confused.

“The result of a child's speech impediment combined with the name Leland, is there something wrong there, Mr. …?” she started, tilting her head slightly as she watched this fellow think that he was in control over things.

“Leland, huh?” Fowler muttered, “You don't mind me asking, by the way? But what was he doing here?”

“He was my godfather, why wouldn't he visit when he's in town?”

“Really now?” Fowler answered, “You wouldn't happen to know what your uncle does for a living?”

Keaka hid her grin as she watched this man, she had been bored... There had to have been something that she could say that would keep him entertaining her for a while longer.

“You should know him, he works for the same people that you do,” she giggled, knowing men like him thought it a sign of naivete.

“Can't say that he's familiar,” Fowler answered, trying not to give away anything, “Might be from a different branch, would help if I had a last name,” he tried, averting his eyes from the girl.

This fellow wasn't as clever a liar as he thought that he was. This, sadly, was the most fun that she'd had since the accident... No point in remembering those times now, just keep focusing on what was happening right here.

“And yet here you are asking about him as though you already know him,” Keaka noted, “I'm feeling something amiss about all of this right here,” she continued, not bothering to hide her grin as he watched her back.

“I said that I knew of him, not that I knew him personally,” Fowler snorted, glaring across the room at her.

“Well, this is interesting indeed,” she chuckled, turning her smile back on properly.

Fowler watched her again, wondering if he was missing something. There had to be something going on here that he hadn't noticed. Turning sharply, he marched himself out, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with this line of questioning. There had to be something that he could find, even with this little information that he'd gotten here, even if it was mostly lies. Great lies always contained some amount of the truth, no matter how little there actually was.

 

That had been entertaining indeed, though it had been much to short-lived for her liking. There wasn't going to be anything like that any time soon.

But she would need to speak with her uncle about this when he visited once again. Hopefully it wouldn't be terribly long before that...

 

Stepping out of his vehicle, Sylas glared about the bunker, looking for one person in particular.

“Dr. Archine!” Sylas shouted, watching everyone jump at the sound of his voice, “Where is she already!?” he continued.

“You really need to learn the difference between an indoor voice and an outdoor one,” he heard the woman's rasp sounding through the air, “I hope that you're here with something good,” she added as she continued descending the stairs carefully.

“I'm here because I need results from your research already, you've had more then enough time to find SOMETHING out about their structure!” he snarled, staring her down as she stood there before him.

She seemed unimpressed with his display. Before he could find more words, she'd already puffed smoke into his face. She was still standing there when he could finally see once again, grinning smugly as she lit herself another. Pacing back toward the stairs, her step was surprisingly even considering everything she likely had going through her system now and remarkably confident .

“You've been testing things on yourself again, haven't you?” Sylas asked.

“A lady never reveals her secrets,” she answered.

Stepping into the laboratory area, the lights flicked on and allowed Sylas the chance to have a look at the current state of her research. He couldn't see anything that looked remotely useful for his needs this day. There was a strange squeaking sound that he couldn't place completely.

“Just what have you been working on here?” Sylas asked, looking everything before him over.

“Just a minute, this way and you'll see everything that I've accomplished thus-far,” she assured.

Following her further into the lab, he kept himself on the alert, not wanting to find himself on the receiving end of one of the good scientist's surprises again.

Inside the back room, Sylas found himself looking down at the strangest rodents that he'd ever witnessed in his life. There were rats crawling about in the cages with partial colorings of blue and silver to their fur. Nearby there were several dead rat being necropsied partially covered in a metal that he couldn't identify readily but knew he'd seen before, nor could he spot where they were attached to the creatures' bodies. Others were made entirely of same metal with tiny amounts of fur showing through. In each of their cases, their insides were a mutilated mix of wires, metal and muscle that would have turned the stomach of a younger him.

“What happened here?” Sylas demanded, looking back at Archine.

“I've been working with that sample that you gave me from the N.T.E. that you and the boys got your hands on back there,” she answered, finishing her cig and starting another, “Been getting some interesting results since starting,” she chuckled, “Kinda proud of myself on this one,” she added.

“Only rats thusfar?” Sylas asked, looking back at her.

“You're hoping for something bigger perhaps?” She asked, “Something without a tail?” she continued, “Don't think that I'm not aware of where you've been spending your free time. There's something that can potentially be done, though I've run out of materials to work with currently. I trust that there is still time to spare before things go in a irreversible direction?” she then asked.

“The sooner, the better, honestly,” was Sylas's only response before turning and starting out the door, “Oh, and if you're thinking about trying anything like the last time,” he warned before disappearing from sight.

“Ma'am,” one of the guards started, drawing her attention, “What was he talking about?” he asked, sounding concerned.

“About two years ago, I'd had the inspired idea to try pulling the rug out from under Sylas before things got themselves settled throughout. If I weren't as useful as I've been, I probably would've been found dead on the side of a road somewhere,” she answered, her hands beginning to shake once again, “Could you go into the cabinet over there?”

 

Coming out of stasis was never a particularly pleasant ordeal, but this was fragging scrap right about now and she could really use a cube of high-grade right about then.

Standing up on unsteady legs, Moonracer looked around herself. There wasn't much to readily observe around where she'd landed. She watched where her vessel rested. It wasn't going to be flying again without a great deal of work. Just what she needed...

She knew that there was going to be Decepticons heading this way before long, leaving her with very little time to think things over. 

Swallowing heavily, she looked down at the charge resting in her servo. It would hopefully eliminate the tracers that were likely still working on bringing anyone within range closer still. If it was the 'cons, well, there wasn't much chance for her.

She was as quick about things as she could be given her build, getting around the pieces that were sticking up from the impact wasn't easy, but somehow she managed to get there after a time, setting everything up and getting away as fast as her form would allow for her movement. She thanked her luck that she hadn't gotten her elder brother's legs when things were settling themselves, that would have made matters more difficult.

Looking back over everything one last time, she pressed the button and watched the explosives do their work. The shrapnel flew past her, making her jump slightly. That was going to attract attention faster then living metal would a scraplet. Best get out of there quickly.

“Well well well, what have we here?” she heard someone starting, turning herself around as fast as she could and finding a trio of Viacons watching her movements as she watched them back. This wasn't going to be good.

Turning sharply, she started off again away from them and toward anywhere that wasn't there. The forest was getting in her way big time. She wished that she'd had time to scan something from this planet before they'd spotted her.

“Scrap!” she hissed, ducking her head lower still as she continued trying to run faster still.

The trees were thinning out already, getting ready to abandon her into the view of the natives. Not good...

There was an explosion behind her, telling her that they were getting better at aiming.

The ground under her peds changed drastically, alerting her to the fact that she was exposed. Her optics were racing about as fast as her processor was, trying to spot anything that could possibly serve as a suitable alt-mode to help her hide from them...

Spotting something headed in her direction, Moonracer dodged to the side, watching as best that she could from the trees she was hiding behind. Watching the vehicle that was heading in her direction, she focused herself on scanning the thing.

Moving herself onto the road, she made quick her transformation into her new mode and started off, hoping that this would be enough to throw her tail off. She sped down the road, trying to put as much distance between herself and her pursuers. They hopefully wouldn't have seen her scanning in the first place, giving her that much of an extra lead after everything that she'd managed to get herself through already.

She just hoped that this was finally the right planet this time around, she was getting tired of hopping from planet to planet looking for her brothers after everything that she'd been put through thanks to the war. When she found them, there was no way that she was taking her optics off them ever again.

That was provided she could get away from these blow-hards without getting herself offlined in the process. That would be very bad for everyone involved.

They weren't losing her trail like she'd been hoping, meaning that she would have to get creative with things as soon as she had the chance. There needed to be something that she could use around here...

She spotted several more shapes that resembled her current form clustered together a distance away. Racing forward, she was going to have just one chance at pulling this off...

Speeding through the street, she hoped that there was enough of a distance between herself and her pursuers for this to work. There was a small twinge of discomfort as she squealed her tires and turned herself sharply toward the gathering and tried to find a suitable place to hide herself.

Staying still was the hardest part of this plan, but she was willing to try anything at this point to get them off her trunk and find out whether or not Optimus Prime was actually on this planet or the signal had been hacked again...

Just as she was getting ready to haul herself out of that place when another creature made its way into her area. Not good...

 

Sierra looked around as she walked about the car drop-off, hoping that there was something this time around. Three weeks already she'd been coming here looking for a car which would be worth fixing up and driving, without any luck at this point. Likely the same thing would happen today, but there'd be no chance that could happen if she didn't actually show up in the first place.

The fair was proving to much a match for the previous days that she'd been there. There just weren't any good ones coming in lately.

There was a splash of color that caught her attention. There was something new here that might have held potential after all.

Moving her mirror to have a look over the creature drawing closer. Great...

 

Moving around the jeep that had caught her attention, Sierra found herself fascinated with this particular one. The color had to have been custom mixed, that was clear enough from the distance she'd first spotted it. But the thing was in too good of condition to have been just abandoned like this. She couldn't find anything wrong with the outside, but she was going to have to get the hood opened before she could even figure out what was worth saving in this bucket.

Well this wasn't what she'd been expecting with this plan, but she was staying unnoticed to her persuers so far. Good. But this creature was going to complicate things if she needed to escape quickly.

 

Digging through the glove-box, Sierra couldn't find anything that even resembled an owner's manual, something that everyone always leaves with the car they drop them off for good... Strange indeed...

 

There they were... Rolling closer. She was going to have to move soon, but the native...

Frag it... She started moving, startling the native resting inside. They were not getting their filthy servos on her gorgeous aft if she had anything to say about it...

 

Serria screamed when the jeep started moving on its own. Looking out the windows, she watched the drop-off moving away around her. There were other cars following after this one, making things even more terrifying. There needed to be some-way that she could escape from this.

Reaching after the door-handle, Sierra tried with everything she had in her to open the door, even if she was going to end up skinned alive in the process, she would hopefully manage to make it through in something resembling one piece. To her horror, the door refused to move no matter how much she threw her weight against it.

“Listen, squishy, you're actually safer in there right now!” she heard the car snap at her. 

“What's happening?!” Sierra yelled, trying not to flat out scream as they continued through the streets.

“Long story short, they're after me, not you. So just sit yourself down and hold onto whatever you call the thing that you sit on!” she heard the car yelling at her.

They continued turning wildly through the streets, shaking Sierra about and nearly knocking her out cold. They weren't letting up their pursuers, making her nervous regarding the creature currently stuck inside her. The options were disappearing quickly.

She turned sharply off the road, shaking her insides greatly and likely scrambling her passenger as well, she found herself barreling over rocks on the way down the hillside. Her undercarriage was suffering deeply throughout this trial, hopefully they would have a decent enough medic with them when she found where they were staying.

Starting to tumble about, she threw herself into transformation, rolling with gravity and grabbing the squishy creature against her torso.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!” Sierra was screaming as they continued downward.

“Scrap! Scrap! Scrap! Scrap!” Moonracer was screaming in time with the human pressed against herself.

Finally reaching the bottom, they looked back up and hoped that they wouldn't see the vehicons coming after them. They were watching them back before their attention was torn away to something else completely.

Arcee and Bumblee were both viciously fighting the vehicons away from the edge, aware that there was another of their faction having gone down that way. They were going to bring them back to their base in operating condition.

“Bee, I've got them, go get who-ever that is and get them to the ground-bridge!” Arcee called.

Several beeps followed before she turned around once again, glaring as she continued fending off the vehicons. Bumblebee quickly started for the ledge as instructed before her temper got the better of her.

Looking over the side, Bumblebee spotted Moonracer cradling something against herself. 

“What?” Moonracer yelled, looking up at him.

Several beeps later, Moonracer's face dropped and she started readying herself to climb upward.

“Just keep those bastards back! I can get up there myself!” Moonracer all but snapped, startling Sierra as she opened her chest to drop the poor child inside.

More beeping, Bumblebee looking rather insulted at this. Moonracer otherwise ignored him, working herself upwards. Sierra was still screaming from inside Moonracer's chest-container, her throat growing raw from screaming. She was certain that she was going to die in this place and her family wouldn't know what happened to her.

Moonracer hefted herself over the edge, taking in everything before launching herself into the battle. The vehicons were startled by this new arrival, evening the odds considerably for the Autobots.

It wasn't long before they were watching the vehicons making their escape as fast as they possibly could, leaving the others celebrating before seeing their ground-bridge and quickly moving through back to base.

 

“I'm guessing that this was another false alarm,” Ratchet started, finally noticing Moonracer standing there, “Well then,” was all that he could manage at first, “Good to know that we'll have someone else fighting on our side,” he finally got out, “You look familiar...”

Before Moonracer could answer the remark, screaming started coming from the inside of her chest compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was staring there at Moonracer's chest, the screaming was continuing, joined now by pounding that sounded as though it could dent the metals there.

“I see you brought a guest with you,” Ratchet said dryly, “Well, let it out already and we can get this over with,”

Moonracer was startled by the medic's reaction to their situation. Shouldn't he have been upset or at the very least concerned over the fact they'd been seen by the natives. She could remember that much from the various transmissions she'd received throughout her attempts at traveling.

Slowly, she opened her compartment, allowing the little human to look about her current surroundings. Sierra took one look around before beginning her screaming all over again.

“What's going on in here?” Jack asked, running along the catwalk into the room, “Sierra?” he asked in shock.

“Ah, you already now eachother, that makes things easier. Not that we needed another one hanging around,” Ratchet added with a grumble.

“Wait, you've already got some running around!?” Moonracer asked, jumping slightly.

“Will you just calm down and listen for a moment?!” Ratchet snapped, startling everyone there.

“Jack?! They got you to?” Sierra asked, squirming as she was lifted and placed in front of Jack, “They haven't been experimenting on you, have they?” she asked, looking up at him fearfully.

“There's nothing like that happening here!” Jack answered, attempting to calm Sierra down before she could say or do anything that would have startled the giants around them.

“But these monsters are keeping us here!” Sierra insisted.

“We aren't prisoners here, if that's what you're worried about,” Jack was trying desperately at this point.

“I don't think I've ever been so insulted,” Ratchet grumbled, “Does she think we're like the Decepticons?” he continued to grumbling to himself.

“And they aren't here to hurt anyone, at least not us humans anyways,” Jack was starting to think that there wouldn't be anything that he could possibly say that would have helped her calm down just yet.

“Just what's going on in here this time?” Bulkhead asked, lumbering into the room, “Moony?” he asked hesitently.

“Bulk?” was Moonracer's response.

Soon they were both squealing and running at one another, shaking the ground under them. The humans were finding staying upright uneasy at best and Ratchet even stumbled slightly. They were soon crashing against one another with Moonracer's legs kicking happily through the air as Bulkhead spinning around the room. Moonracer's foot caught the side of one of the monitors, sending it crashing across the room.

“I NEEDED THAT!” Ratchet screamed, making the humans shake somewhat.

“Something happening in there?” Agent Fowler demanded, stepping out of the elevator and looking around, “Great...” he grumbled, shaking his head, “What happened this time?” he asked, looking at the room.

“Bulkhead,” Ratchet sighed, pointing at the happy pair still preforming their enthusiastic dance about the room.

“Oh, great,” Agent Fowler grumbled, “Just what we need, another walking disaster waiting to happen. Would you two mind calming down somewhat for a few minutes? Things aren't looking good for us right about now,” he continued, “You guys need to try and keep your escapades a little more low-key. Where's Prime, anyways, this has to do with him,” he continued, looking around.

“Recharging, if he knows what's good for him,” Ratchet grumbled, rubbing his face lightly.

“What are you, his carrier or something?” Moonracer asked, still refusing to let go of Bulkhead and him the same.

“I'm his medic, not to mention yours now that you're here,” Ratchet spat, “And it's generally considered a bad idea to insult someone in such a position,” he continued, grumbling to himself as he turned his attention back to Agent Fowler, “Is there anything else you need passed along?”

“Nothing right now, just TRY to keep your people under something resembling control,” Fowler answered before turning and starting through the elevator doors and away from the aliens, stopping sharply when his phone went off, “June? Wait, wait, again? Just calm down a second, are they still there? Good, just stay there for now and I'll be there as fast as I can. Great, just what we need right now,” he growled before storming back into the elevator.

“He always like that?” Moonracer asked, looking down at her sibling.

“Kinda,” Bulkhead answered, finally putting Moonracer back on the ground, “Trying to keep the other humans from knowing we're here at all ain't easy with the cons not caring one bit.”

“So just why do these humans get to stick around us then?” Moonracer asked right before Sierra started screaming again, “Now what?” she muttered, looking over at the human in hysterics there with them.

Sierra was curled against Jack, shivering in terror at the sight of the aliens standing over them and looking down at them. Jack had been attempting to fish out his phone when this was happening and nearly dropped the device in fright when the screaming started.

“Sierra, woah, easy!” he was trying and failing to keep everything together, “It's alright, really,”

Miko came trotting over, looking exasperated before she grabbed Sierra's hand and started dragging her over to their hang-out area.

Sierra was still shaking when she sat down on the couch there, watching the Autobots watching her back.

“We don't have diet, I've only seen you drinking that at stuff before,” Miko said, offering the can to Sierra.

“It-it's fine, really,” Sierra said, finally regaining enough of her nerves to speak again. Either that or she'd finally become to overwhelmed with everything happening and was finally shutting down, “They keep you well here,” she managed out.

“Dude, we aren't prisoners here,” Miko said, “They let us hang out here and drop us off at school and anywhere that we want as long as they aren't stuck in a fight with the 'cons,” Miko was saying.

“Cons?” Sierra wasn't sure she was following everything happening but continued listening anyways.

“Yeah. You see these guys here are called the Autobots,” Miko was saying, “They're what you'd call the good guys. The Cons, they're the guys blowing things up and generally making things unpleasant for everyone involved.”

“So, that car that was following us...?” Sierra was asking.

“There were three, hun,” Moonracer said suddenly, making the poor girl nearly jump out of her skin, “Though something tells me that's not helping...” she trailed off, watching the poor girl's face growing more terrified, “But you're safe now, right?” she tried, looking over at Bulkhead for support.

“Yeah, it's not like you were in the middle of a big battle or something,” Bulkhead answered, realizing too late that he'd likely made things worse, “Oops,”

“Anyways,” Miko started, “We're safe here and we get the most awesome rides to and from school!” she continued, getting excited as she went.

“Uh-huh,” was all that Sierra could manage out. The captivity had to have gotten to the girl, that or there was something different between them culturally that was letting her get through this.

“Which reminds me, Moonracer, since you were the one that brought the new human here, until Optimus finishes recharging, I think that it would be best that you were to watch the new one,”

“Wait just a click, I never agreed to sparkling-sit any organics!” Moonracer said, moving to lunge after Ratchet.

“Neither did anyone else here but we are,” Ratchet answered, giving another huff as he returned to puttering through various things in his med-bay.

“Like the pit I'm going to do that!” Moonracer snapped, tilting her head as best that she could to look at her brother, “You're with me on this, right?”

“Uhm, well, that's the thing...” Bulkhead started, glancing away from her before attempting to explain things, “I've been watching after Miko for a while now,” he continued, looking over at the kids.

“Wait,” Moonracer said, looking over at them as well, “And here you had me thinking that Wheeljack finally sparked you up. Nice to meet you finally though,”

“Hi!” Miko answered back, waving enthusiastically.

“Wait, I thought you were both guys?” Jack asked.

“And I'm out of here,” Arcee announced, making her way out of the room quickly.

Miko turned around and smiled at them both, making Jack nervous.

“Let me ask you guys something, what do you know about snails?”

 

 

“What are those humans up to?” Starscream muttered to himself, watching the members of MECH moving about inside of one of their abandoned mines.

Soundwave turned slightly, looking at the seeker curiously before turning back to his work.

“Don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to answer,” Starscream said, continuing to mutter to himself, “Don't understand what they could possibly need from the area,” he continued, listening to the sound of Megatron entering the chamber.

“That, Starscream, is why we are watching them,” Megatron said, looking over the footage himself, “They are indeed odd creatures, aren't they?”

Starscream didn't know if he liked this side of their leader showing through once again.

“Keep Lazerbeak there a while longer and see if they reveal anything useful,” Megatron ordered before carrying himself out once again.

“What crawled under his plating?” Starscream muttered before looking over at Soundwave, “And I suppose that you've got something to say about all of this?”

Soundwave only flashed a ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ at Starscream before returning to his task.

 

 

“Anything useful in there?” Silas demanded, looking about the area.

“Just some bits of metal that we can't be sure aren't somehow from their machines,” one of the solders called back, carrying a chunk of metal about the size of his torso.

“Just get everything into the truck already!” he yelled, watching the men move about at a faster pace then before.

“Someone's certainly in a hurry,” Dr. Archine said, puffing out at Silas' back.

“I fail to see what difference that could possibly make to you,” Silas said, glaring over his shoulder, “Just do your job and keep your mouth shut until you're needed again,” he said, a growl inching into the sound as he spoke.

Dr. Archine glared back at him before turning her attention to other matters to keep things from getting out of hand. The guards glanced at eachother before turning back to watching the outside perimeter.

 

Looking over her present experiments, Dr. Archine growled to herself and had to fight the urge to smash everything around. Her hands were shaking as she fought with herself over the thought. It would spite him, certainly, but it would also cost her whatever chance there was to have her name remembered once her time came to its end.

And she was a scientist before anything else, she needed to see this through. And at that, her hands ended their movements, allowing her to let go of her breath and start sorting through everything there. She needed to get things sorted out before she was sitting around attempting to catalog the possible usable samples from the piles the others would be bringing in shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait,” Sierra started, looking around the room, “I'm trying to understand this, really I am, but how can you be so calm about all of this?” Sierra asked, holding tighter around Jack's middle.

“It was a little rough going at first, sure,” Jack said, “But we managed to make things work. The Bots have been making sure the Cons don't get to us. Plus we help them when we can, though most of the time we just work as look-outs or run interference with other humans that might get hurt otherwise,”

“That's a good thing I guess,” Sierra said, glancing down at their ride, “This is still kind of weird for me,” she added.

“The aliens part or the other part?” Jack asked, making it look like he was the one controlling the turn.

“Both,” she answered.

“You're making more out of this then you really need to,” Arcee said from some place Sierra couldn't spot.

“That's going to take some getting used too,” Sierra said, holding tighter to Jack.

 

 

There was a commotion outside her room, making Keaka wonder what was happening this time. Once that thought finished, Silas walked into the room with her. Odd.

“Uncle Lilo?” she asked, surprised to be seeing him so soon after his last visit, “What're you doing back so soon?” she asked, forgetting her place on the crane she had been working on.

“Bring that gurney in here already!” she heard him call out the door. What was going on?

She watched the men wheeling in a gurney and started moving her onto it. She was confused at this point, wondering what they were planning for her. The ride was bumpier then she would have liked, but she kept herself quiet until they were inside the vehicle, noticing everything happening around her as they worked quickly through everything.

“I trust that there is going to be some manner of explanation for what's happening right now,” Keaka said softly as the ride smoothed out somewhat.

“You'll get to see for yourself soon enough,” Silas answered, turning his attention to the driver, “Keep away from the highways as much as you possibly can, and keep from traveling too slowly, the last thing we need is the police paying attention to us right now,” he added under his breath.

Keaka was confused at this point. And there apparently weren't going to be any answers coming her way right yet. 

 

 

June was more surprised then she would have thought of herself to see the nursing station as crowded as it was. Heading for Keaka's room, she spared just a moment thinking about the odd sight before stepping into the room and receiving one of the bigger surprises she'd gotten in the last few months. The room was completely empty other then the bed and some of the machines.

Hurrying back out to the nurse's station, she nearly crashed into the surface as she struggled to find her words. The other three already there continued to watch her patiently, waiting for whatever was going to come out of her mouth.

“Keaka,” June panted, “Her room. huff Gone huff Missing,” she tried to get out in one breath but nearly passed out while she stood there.

“Yeah, we were talking about that,” one of the male nurses said, looking over the information on the computer screen, “Someone moved her without recording things in the system. Idiots,” he muttered, tapping away at the file.

“You aren't worried that someone might have kidnapped her?” June asked, beginning to panic anew.

“Given the number of machines that were hooked up to her in case one of her own starts failing on her, I don't think that's what we're dealing with,” one of the others said, trying not to roll her eyes.

“I, I suppose you have a point,” June said, not feeling right about things.

 

 

Settling down on her couch, June looked over at her phone and considered calling Bill about everything that had happened that day. It had been straining and she was somehow convinced that it was related to Sylas being there the day before. Based on everything that he'd found out from Keaka, the two events couldn't not be related somehow.

Nearly jumping out her skin at the sound of the phone ringing, she looked at the phone, wondering if Bill had somehow developed telepathic abilities without her knowing. Reaching over, she hoped that her voice wasn't shaking as she answered.

“Hello Bill,” she greeted as calmly as she could make herself sound, “You're not going to believe the day that I've had,” she started.

'”I got something that's going to make you jump a little too,”' Fowler said, sounding decidedly worn down, '”Why don't you go first? I think I need a short breather after everything I was chasing down today,”'

June gave a short laugh.

“Compared to trying to track down a missing bed-ridden patient?” she asked, attempting to sound relaxed despite herself.

'”Wait, someone just disappeared? Is that even possible? It's not normal, it doesn't sound normal at least,”' Fowler asked, sounding confused.

“Considering the fact that she only has one functioning limb at this point, I would think that leaving on her own would be pretty much impossible at this point,” June said, rubbing her face, “You don't think that it could be related to M.E.C.H. Being here before?” she asked nervously.

'”I wouldn't be the least bit surprised at this point,”' Fowler answered, sounding more then slightly frustrated, '”Just what I don't need right now. Between this and the new bot,” Fowler said, giving a huff.

“Wait, wait wait,” June started, “There's someone else now? Please tell me they're on our side,” she said, hating having something new to deal with already.

'”You're going to love this,”' Fowler said, '”Turns out that that Bulkhead has a sister. Lot smaller then he is to,”' Fowler said.

“Really now? You're not joking with me or anything, are you?” she asked, surprised.

'”Oh, you better believe I'm not making this one up. Honestly, I don't think I could make this stuff up if I tried,”' Fowler answered.

They shared a laugh before falling silent once again.

'”I hate to say it, but duty calls once again. I'll call you again when I get the chance,”

“Take care of yourself,” she said before hanging and beginning to digest everything.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Jack,” Sierra said, stepping off Arcee's back, “And, um, thank you too, uh, Arcee was it?” she then asked, attempting to spot where she should be speaking toward.

“Not a problem,” Arcee answered, startling Sierra all over again, “Nice to be thanked for the drive though,” 

“Not to be rude, but where is your voice coming from?” Sierra asked, looking about for the source of her voice. 

“It's complicated,” Arcee answered, startling Sierra once again, “Take care of yourself now,” she added before starting off with Jack.

 

“That was odd,” Jack said after a while of them driving.

“What was?”

“You, not pushing her about having someone watching after her here,” Jack answered, “I would have thought you would have said something to her about that,”

“It wouldn't have made much of a difference,” Arcee answered, sounding unsettlingly calm about the situation, “Pushing her would have just have made things that much more difficult. Kind of like someone else I happen to know,” she added playfully.

 

 

Watching the activities of the humans as they went in and out from their abandoned mines, Megatron remained perplexed as to their intent inside the place.

“Soundwave,” Megatron started, waiting for him to transfer his full attention, “Instruct Lazorbeak to take the first opportunity to get in closer and find out what those humans are up to,” 

Soundwave nodded softly before returning his attention to his station.

 

Lazorbeak was quick to slip through the first opening that they found and settled themselves off where they were least likely to be spotted, recording everything.

 

“Would someone please explain to me what's going on right now?” Keaka demanded, looking around as she was wheeled through the underground building.

“You'll understand shortly,” one of the soldier answered, continuing to wheel her though the halls.

Eventually she found herself in the middle of a crude operating theater, looking right up at a near blinding light. Squeezing her eyes closed, she listened intently for anything that might help her figure out what was happening to her here.

“Really now, are you trying to blind her on the first day of the human trials?” Dr. Archine said, appearing in Keaka's line of sight and adjusting the light.

“Let's get started, shall we?” the doctor said holding up a glittering syringe for Keaka to see.


End file.
